


Practise Makes Perfect

by Alaynes_Mirror



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Firsts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Practice Kissing, such fluff as you have never seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynes_Mirror/pseuds/Alaynes_Mirror
Summary: Hinata felt his heart speed up, his cheeks becoming warm. Had Kageyama just compared their quick to kissing?‘I suppose they could be similar,’ he began slowly. ‘But our quick only became so good because of all our practice.’Kageyama raised an eyebrow.‘Are you saying you want to practice kissing?’This fic is essentially:Hinata: What if we practised kissing together… Haha, just kidding… Unless…?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 421





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Pls be gentle as I haven’t written anything for literal years, but Haikyuu!! and Kagehina have essentially taken over my life, and recently I’ve been really enjoying so many fantastic fics (god bless Mysecretfanmoments and majesticartax in particular). 
> 
> I had the idea for this story and it wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it. Anyway, here we are! It’s kinda fun and silly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :-)

Hinata was running. 

He was going as fast as he could along the narrow pavement while avoiding skidding in the slushy ice on the ground, his shoulder bag full of university textbooks thumping against his hip as he went. 

He rounded the corner, and the small bar’s familiar neon sign came into view, the faint glow reflected on the snow outside.

Panting, Hinata slid the door of the bar open, and the warmth and noise hit him immediately. Eyes drawn to their usual table, he saw the old Karasuno jackets on the backs of chairs where his friends were sitting together, laughing about something. He spotted Kageyama amongst them first, in the corner, and Hinata felt himself relax at the sight of his roommate. Sugawara caught his eye and waved him over.

Still slightly out of breath, Hinata sank into his usual seat next to Kageyama, which had been left empty for him. ‘Sorry I’m late.’

‘Did you run all the way from campus?’ Yamaguchi asked, laughing.

Hinata nodded, and Kageyama nudged his usual drink towards him. He took a grateful sip, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

‘What was the hold up?’ Daichi asked.

Hinata rolled his eyes. ‘Ugh, I was _trying_ to talk to Akaashi and Bokuto about our upcoming practice match against them, but Akaashi said something clever-sounding then Bokuto just grabbed him and they started making out right in front of me! I even blew my whistle _very close_ to their faces to get their attention but they didn’t stop!’

‘Ahh, young love,’ Tanaka sighed.

Nishinoya snorted. ‘Ryu, they’re the same age as us.’

‘Well anyway, it’s bound to happen a lot at that stage,’ Tanaka said wisely. 

Hinata was suddenly lost. ‘What stage?’

‘Oh, you know,’ Sugawara replied vaguely. ‘The honeymoon phase.’

‘They’re _still_ in the honeymoon phase?’ Asahi laughed.

Nishinoya looked up at Asahi and frowned, flicking his forehead. ‘You mean we’re not?’

Asahi grinned and grabbed Nishinoya’s hand. ‘Obviously we are.’ 

Nishinoya seemed satisfied with this, but Hinata was still puzzled. What the heck was a honeymoon phase? 

Sugawara chuckled. ‘I’m sure it’ll get easier to be around them soon, they’ll find a happy medium for when they’re in public.’

He looked expectantly at Hinata for a sign of agreement that their friends would indeed find a happy medium, because that’s what happened when people dated, but Hinata looked blank.

‘Err, they will?’ 

‘You can’t exactly go around making out in public all the time, can you?’ Sugawara laughed.

Hinata blushed slightly. ‘No, I suppose people don’t seem to do that.’

Tanaka looked up curiously at this odd response. ‘Wait, Hinata, have you never dated anyone before?’ 

‘Umm, no?’ 

‘Never kissed anyone?’ Nishinoya asked, looking shocked.

‘No,’ Hinata replied, starting to feel like he should have lied just now. ‘Why, has everyone else?’

He took the group silence as an affirmative. 

_Oh god,_ Hinata thought. When had all this happened? Was there something wrong with him? Had he missed something important? 

He was experiencing a creeping sense of dread and embarrassment, like the time he completely missed filling out an entire page of an exam. 

Then a voice came from next to him.

‘I haven’t,’ Kageyama said. 

Everyone stared, and Hinata felt relief wash over him; relief that it wasn’t just him, and that, as usual, he and Kageyama were the same. Hinata tried not to acknowledge the other part of him that was also secretly relieved to know that Kageyama hadn’t shared something that intimate with someone else. 

Daichi raised his eyebrows. ‘That’s kind of surprising.’

‘Yeah, what you lack in social skills you make up for in looks,’ Nishinoya said, studying the setter’s face. ‘Unlike Hinata, who at a distance could be mistaken for a small child.’

‘You’re shorter than me!’ Hinata whined, banging his glass on the table.

‘I’m surprised too,’ said Sugawara, looking from Kageyama to Hinata, as if suddenly reassessing something. 

Tsukishima scoffed. ‘Well, what do you expect? They share one brain cell and they use it on volleyball.’ 

Yamaguchi choked on his drink, trying not to laugh.

Hinata scowled. ‘Well in case you hadn’t noticed I’ve been busy with volleyball and my team all these years, so _excuse me_ if I’ve not had any time to date.’

‘We’re on the same team, idiot,’ Tsukishima muttered. 

Sugawara chuckled. ‘Hinata, if you want my advice I’d say just give it a go, see what dating’s like. You never know,’ he continued, eyes glancing towards Daichi. ‘You might find the perfect partner right when you least expect it.’

Hinata stopped feeling indignant for a moment, and pondered that. _The perfect partner…_

‘And,’ Tanaka said, reaching out to put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. ‘When you do find that special someone, come tell me, kouhei, and you will unlock your special training in the art of seduction.’

Nishinoya nodded solemnly, turning to Kageyama and making a motion with his hands as if to bless him. ‘Same for you, Kageyama. May you go forth and receive love as though it were a stray volleyball.’

The others laughed while Hinata and Kageyama downed the rest of their drinks, determined not to feel more embarrassed by the conversation.

Later, the two of them trudged back through the snow together, towards their apartment near campus. The sky was pitch black now, and the streetlamps were bathing the surrounding patches of snow in a soft yellow light. Hinata could hear distant noise and laughter from the restaurants and bars as they walked past. It was much colder than earlier, and he drew his scarf tighter around his neck, still mulling over all that had been said.

‘Those sneaky sneaks getting more life experience without telling us,’ he grumbled. ‘Did you know?’

Kageyama shrugged. ‘Most people our age are doing it, so it’s not surprising.’

Something had been nagging at Hinata’s mind since earlier though, and he decided to voice it. ‘So, why haven’t you?’ 

Kageyama stopped walking, and looked down at Hinata.

Kageyama’s cheeks were pink from the cold, chin tucked into his coat. He seemed to be thinking about something. Then he sighed and continued walking. ‘Clearly I’m too busy hanging out with your dumb ass.’

Hinata rolled his eyes. ‘Well sooorry if I’m holding you back from unlocking your full sex god potential.’

He hadn’t meant to say ‘sex,’ and felt a sudden thrill at having used the word while talking to Kageyama. 

The setter snorted. ‘Why do you care so much anyway? Hoping to become like Oikawa-san now we’re in university and you’ve got more muscle?’

Hinata’s stomach gave a lurch at that last comment, but he stopped himself from analysing it too hard. 

_No,_ he thought firmly. _It wasn’t a weird thing for Kageyama to say._ After all, they lived together now, so it was only natural that Kageyama should notice Hinata’s physical features more often.

‘Not really,’ Hinata replied slowly. ‘I just realised I hadn’t thought about it too much before.’

But Kageyama didn’t seem to be listening anymore. He slowed as they approached the last streetlamp on the main road which meant they were almost at their apartment. He looked over at Hinata, grinning. 

Hinata knew exactly what he was thinking, and shifted his bag further up his body in anticipation.

Without another word, the two of them burst forwards, tearing down the road and up the side street towards home, barely conscious of the slippery surface beneath them as they shoved each other, running side by side, manic laughter trailing behind them in the darkness. 

They reached the small apartment block and Hinata threw himself up the outside stairs, almost on all fours taking two steps at a time, but then he felt a yank on his scarf and he fell with an _‘oof.’_ Kageyama launched himself over Hinata like some bizarre game of leapfrog and victory must have seemed almost within reach. But with his famous reflexes still sharp as ever, Hinata stretched up quickly and grabbed the strap of Kageyama’s bag, sending him toppling back.

Maybe it was the alcohol but they were both laughing too hard to get up properly, and contented to lie back on the hard steps, watching tiny flecks of snow fall from the dark sky above. 

Then there came the sound of angry footsteps from the apartments below, the opening of a front door, and someone began banging on the steps from beneath them with a broom. 

Hinata looked guiltily at Kageyama and they scampered up the last few steps, running along the walkway and quickly unlocking their front door before throwing themselves in. They’d already been told off several times by their landlord for racing on the stairs. 

The front door clicked shut behind them, and they began taking off their coats, shoes, and scarves in the doorway. Hinata chucked his coat half-heartedly at the peg, shoved his slippers on and stepped up into the hallway. Kageyama huffed in annoyance, turning back to hang both coats up properly before grabbing his own slippers and following Hinata.

When they had first started living together Kageyama had tried to keep the place tidy, but after a few weeks of attempting to clean up after Hurricane Hinata by picking up his stray clothes, games and manga (earning himself the nickname ‘mama-yama’ in the process), he eventually gave up. The apartment was therefore a strange mix of extremely neat or extremely messy, depending on who had occupied that particular space last. 

Hinata yawned, making his way to the living room. ‘Film?’

‘Sure,’ Kageyama replied from behind him. 

Hinata dropped onto their small sofa, flicking to a random superhero film playing on the television, while Kageyama grabbed them a couple of drinks from the fridge. They sat on opposite ends but, given the size of the sofa, their knees and feet occasionally bumped together. 

They’d both finished their drinks by the time the film reached its epic conclusion. The hero finally had the woman he loved in his arms, and he brushed a lock of hair away from her face before bending down to kiss her. 

Normally Hinata would be extremely bored during these scenes, preferring those with lots of action in them, but today he found himself leaning forwards slightly, keenly observing how it unfolded.

As if seeing people kissing for the first time, Hinata realised how confusing the whole thing was. How do you know which way to tilt your head? When do you close your eyes? How do you know how long to do it for?

‘Oi, dumbass, do you need me to explain this part of the story?’ Kageyama asked dryly.

Hinata stuck his tongue out in response, and Kageyama snorted, turning back to the screen.

‘Ever wonder what it’s like, though?’ Hinata asked.

‘What’s what like?’

‘You know, kissing.’

Silence. 

Kageyama turned to stare at him.

‘Don’t make it weird!’ Hinata whined, panicking slightly. ‘I’m just asking.’

Kageyama sighed, tilting his head back to the ceiling, and Hinata noticed how the light from the television cast his strong jawline into shadow. 

He swallowed.

‘Not really,’ Kageyama said. ‘Do you?’ 

Hinata fiddled with the drawstring of his hoodie. ‘Not _especially_ … I just don’t get it… like, how do you get the timings right? And look, now he’s got his tongue in her mouth, how does _that_ work?’

Kageyama frowned, a blush creeping into his cheeks. ‘How should I know? I told you I haven’t done it before either.’

They sat in silence for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

‘But maybe it’s like our quick.’

Hinata’s eyes widened at Kageyama, who was still resolutely looking up at the ceiling, though his blush had deepened considerably. 

‘Huh?’ 

‘You know…’ Kageyama began, slowly turning to look at Hinata. ‘Instinct.’ 

Hinata felt his heart speed up, his cheeks becoming warm. Had Kageyama just compared their quick to _kissing?_

The air suddenly felt heavy with the weight of those words. 

Distantly, Hinata realised that maybe all along he’d been waiting for something like this to happen. After all, there had been times like this before since they’d been living together, filled with a certain _tension,_ each daring the other to make the first move, to cross that invisible line. Yet every time they’d both retreated, and the moments had quickly dissolved. 

Tonight felt different to Hinata though. Maybe it was the conversation in the bar, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just the right time. But he felt like finally taking that step. 

‘I suppose it could be similar,’ he began slowly. ‘But our quick only became so good because of all our practice.’

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. 

‘Are you saying you want to practice kissing?’ He asked, sarcastically. 

Hinata shrugged, trying to appear casual. ‘It might be interesting.’

Kageyama eyed him intently, deep in thought, and Hinata hardly dared to breath as the seconds went by, waiting.

‘Ok,’ Kageyama replied simply.

‘Ok?’ Hinata repeated, hardly believing how readily Kageyama had accepted this strange turn of events.

‘Ok,’ Kageyama said again, his cheeks still pink.

‘Are you sure?’

Kageyama rolled his eyes. ‘I wouldn’t have said it otherwise.’

He turned the television off, and sat up a little straighter. Hinata did the same, unsure of what to do next. 

‘So,’ he began, nervously. ‘Should we, like, brush our teeth first?’ 

‘Dumbass, that doesn’t matter!’ 

‘Well I don’t know!’

They paused.

‘Ok let’s do our teeth,’ Kageyama said, and they scampered off to the bathroom. 

Nerves seemed to be affecting their usually natural and comfortable movements around each other. Hinata noticed the bumping of arms and hands as they both reached for their toothbrushes and toothpaste at the same time. They brushed their teeth in silence, Hinata keeping his eyes fixed on the dull light above the mirror. 

He had definitely thought about doing this kind of thing before with Kageyama; had been vaguely aware of his feelings towards his roommate changing the closer they became. He’d often found himself staring at the exhilarated smile on Kageyama’s face after scoring a point, the sliver of bare torso exposed when he stretched in the mornings, the tanned back of his neck as he poured over a textbook, the flush of his cheeks after coming back from the baths, the sleepy look in his eyes before bed. 

But this was all safely locked away in Hinata’s head, temptations for him to ponder privately at night in that soft, semi-conscious state before sleep carried him away. 

This, now, was _real._ Were they making a huge mistake? What if this messed up their friendship, or living together? Or (Hinata repressed a shudder) volleyball??

A wave of nerves suddenly rolled through Hinata’s body at this onslaught of anxious thoughts and, seeking reassurance, he looked over at Kageyama. 

But Kageyama was already looking at him. His dark eyes set. 

Hinata felt his uncertainties fade away, decided. He wanted to know what kissing was like. He wanted to know what kissing _Kageyama_ was like. His heart had known for a while what it really wanted, even if his head was only just catching up.

Feeling jittery with nerves and excitement, Hinata came to kneel on the sofa, facing Kageyama.

Ready.


	2. Chapter 2

‘So,’ Kageyama began. ‘We’re doing this.’

Hinata nodded. ‘For science.’ 

Kageyama seemed to hesitate, then raised himself up onto his knees, brows furrowed in concentration as he glared down at Hinata, preparing to aim.

Hinata poked Kageyama’s cheeks. ‘You’re making my face feel like a volleyball.’

Kageyama blushed, swatting Hinata’s hands away. ‘Well, how else am I supposed to make sure I do it right?’

Hinata jutted his chin out. ‘Instinct.’

Kageyama blushed at this, and Hinata took the opportunity to take the setter’s hands in his, experiencing a thrill as he did so. Then with a deep breath he drew himself up fully on his knees, using Kageyama’s hands to quickly propel himself forwards, not realising that Kageyama was doing exactly the same thing. Their foreheads bumped together painfully, making them yelp in surprise, though their hands remained clutched together.

‘I was going to kiss _you,_ idiot!’ Kageyama said, pushing against Hinata’s hands with his own, trying to force him backwards, but Hinata dug his feet into the cushion, pushing up to Kageyama.

‘No, I’m kissing _you!’_

They wrestled like that for a moment, each attempting to overpower the other until they lost their balance and toppled onto the floor. They found themselves sitting awkwardly, clutching each other from when they’d fallen off.

They were close.

 _Very_ close.

Hinata could count Kageyama's eyelashes and see the flashes of deep blue in his dark eyes. He could taste the warm brush of mint, caught traces of his deodorant lingering in the air. Hinata’s head felt foggy with just how close Kageyama was.

And then, Hinata didn’t know who leaned in first or how it happened, suddenly their lips were pressed together. 

Hinata felt as though an electric current had bolted through his entire body, leaving a tingling sensation behind, lighting him up from the inside.

They broke apart, staring at each other, hearts hammering. 

‘Wow,’ Hinata breathed.

Kageyama nodded, words seeming to fail him.

‘…Again?’ Hinata asked.

Kageyama nodded once more, already drawing Hinata back to him.

This time the kiss was longer and Hinata moved his head experimentally, Kageyama’s hand coming up to cup his jaw. At this gentle encouragement, Hinata opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss, and Kageyama did the same. 

He’d been right; it _was_ instinct. 

The realisation of what they were doing, and for the first time, made Hinata’s toes curl in pleasure. Then just as he was relaxing into the kiss, he felt the warmth of Kageyama’s tongue flick against his lips, sending a jolt up Hinata’s spine, making him arch into Kageyama, dragging out a moan from the back of his throat. 

Shocked at his own reaction, Hinata broke the kiss, clapping a hand over his mouth. 

_Oh god,_ he thought. Kageyama was going to think he was a total perve now. He peaked over at the other boy, who was staring at Hinata, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. 

‘Sorry!!’ Hinata cried, his face burning. ‘I didn’t mean to do that. I don’t know what happened!’ 

‘T-that was umm…’ Kageyama looked uncharacteristically flustered as he continued staring at Hinata. But then he seemed to recover, smiling smugly, as if to say, _‘beat that.’_

Hinata grinned at the cocky expression on Kageyama’s face. He wouldn’t be left behind. 

Hinata launched forwards, greedily pulling Kageyama’s lips against his own, hands curling roughly into his dark hair. Kageyama gasped, and Hinata felt a gleeful kind of triumph. One of Kageyama’s hands came to grip the back of Hinata’s neck, the other at the small of his back, pulling him closer. Hinata opened his mouth again eagerly against Kageyama’s, tentatively rolling his tongue, which was quickly reciprocated with a soft sound of satisfaction.

Hinata found himself in wonder at how natural it felt being with Kageyama like this. He’d always known how in sync they were, how they almost seemed to complete each other when they were on the court, but he had no idea how insanely good it could be with them together like _this._

Kageyama’s movements had become restless, and Hinata noted how easily his body responded; his boxers were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight and, rather embarrassingly, he seemed to have entirely lost control of his hips. They were drawn like a magnet to Kageyama, desperately seeking closer contact. Hardly aware of what he was doing, Hinata crawled forwards so he was sitting completely in Kageyama’s lap. 

A shared moan broke from their lips at the sensation of being completely up against each other. With his last remaining ounce of self-control, Hinata observed that they had almost reached the point of no return, but for now there was still time to go back; to pass this off as some stupid drunken accident. Every single part of Hinata was aching for Kageyama in a way he had never thought possible, but he had to make sure Kageyama wanted the same thing. 

He didn’t need to worry.

Kageyama was now nudging tentatively at Hinata’s hoodie as if asking for permission while also making it clear what he wanted, and Hinata obeyed eagerly, tugging the heavy material off. 

He sat there topless, trying not to feel exposed, but the way Kageyama was looking at him wasn’t helping. It was like he’d never seen Hinata before; his eyes hungry as they travelled up and down Hinata’s bare skin, taking him in.

Wanting to even the score, Hinata pulled at the bottom of Kageyama’s sweater, who yanked it up over his head.

Hinata had only ever allowed himself a quick peak whenever Kageyama’s skin was exposed accidentally, so this felt like a dream. Gazing down at the taught, muscular expanse of Kageyama’s body was enough to make him subconsciously lick his lips, but he only had a moment more to stare before Kageyama’s eyes lowered to Hinata’s lips, and they were kissing again. 

So far their explorations had been reserved for their upper bodies, but Hinata felt Kageyama’s grip wander down to his waist. His touch on Hinata’s sensitive bare skin was almost too much, especially when Kageyama’s hands found his thighs, fingers splayed out in a possessive grip, making Hinata moan and push forwards into Kageyama. 

The setter groaned at this, his head tilting back, eyes closed. Hinata’s eyes widened. He had never heard Kageyama look or sound so vulnerable, so desperate. And it was _Hinata_ that was causing it.

Feeling bold, he leaned forwards and kissed Kageyama’s neck.

‘God,’ Kageyema shuddered, his face looking almost pained. 

Encouraged by this response, Hinata gently pushed Kageyama back so he was lying on the floor, Hinata pressed down against him. Kageyama didn’t seem to be complaining about their new position, and Hinata continued to kiss all the way up his neck until Kageyama was writhing uncontrollably beneath him.

With a frustrated growl Kageyama pulled Hinata’s lips back up to his in a crushing kiss, his hands strong and demanding on Hinata’s body. Hinata knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it together much longer, and he couldn’t help grinding down heavily into Kageyama. 

Kageyama swore under his breath, hips jerked upwards to meet Hinata’s. A molten wave of pleasure rose inside Hinata at the movement, both of them crying out. 

They stared at each other, panting, cheeks flushed, hair in disarray. 

Hinata gave an experimental flick of his hips again, and Kageyama did the same. Quickly learning this new rhythm, they continued moving against each other, growing in speed, kissing hungrily. The expression on Kageyama’s face alone was enough to drive Hinata crazy, and he felt completely overwhelmed by the new sensations and feelings that were coming in hot and fast. He had no idea any of this stuff could feel so _insanely_ good, and was sure it wouldn’t if he had shared this with anyone other than Kageyama.

Suddenly he felt something shift inside him, and a familiar feeling began to build. 

‘W-wait, K-Kageyama,’ Hinata panted, wanting to warn him. ‘I’m going t-to-’

‘It’s fine, i-idiot, m-me too,’ Kageyama said, his voice sounding strained. ‘God you feel too good, H-Hinata.’

At these words, at hearing Kageyama utter his name so desperately, Hinata knew it was over. 

A blinding explosion seemed to burst up inside him, sending powerful shockwaves of pleasure rolling uncontrollably through his body. The force of it sent a stream of moans, half-formed sentences and Kageyama’s full name tumbling from his mouth. 

Seeing Hinata become completely undone at his own hands then sent Kageyama completely over the edge, yanking Hinata down against him as hard as he could, as though wanting Hinata to sink right into him as he came, shuddering out a gasp of Hinata’s name.

They both collapsed back against the floor, breathing loudly, hearts pounding. Hinata’s face was smushed against Kageyama’s neck, and he felt dazed.

There was no use pretending otherwise anymore. He had feelings for Kageyama. Feelings he wouldn’t be able to hide anymore. Allowing this realisation to wash over him, Hinata continued to lie there on top of Kageyama, wondering how to proceed with this new (though not very surprising) information. It was only when he readjusted his leg that he felt how gross and wet his underwear was, but remained unwilling to move, afraid of breaking the spell.

‘We should clean up,’ Kageyama mumbled into his hair.

Hinata sighed, flopping his arms up around Kageyama’s neck. ‘Don’t wanna. Comfy.’ 

Kageyama laughed softly, and leant forwards to grab a box of tissues from the coffee table, while keeping hold of Hinata. He chucked a load onto his head.

‘Here you go, dumbass.’

Reluctantly Hinata pulled himself up, and set to work with the tissues, pulling his hoodie back on. He looked over at Kageyama, who was looking a little awkward cleaning himself up, his sweater back on, but smiling softly.

Hinata felt a rush of affection, and once Kageyama had finished, Hinata bounded back over to him and plopped into his lap on the sofa. 

But all of a sudden Kageyama was looking uncertain, eyes downcast.

‘So, that was just for practise,’ he said slowly.

Hinata froze, cold fear suddenly gripping his heart. With the realisation of his feelings for Kageyama, combined with how _right_ everything had felt between them, Hinata had just assumed he and Kageyama were on the same page.

‘But…’ Kageyama continued. ‘Maybe… it can be real now? If you want?’

He looked uncomfortable, blushing deeply, eyes averted away from Hinata's.

Relief, excitement and happiness exploded in Hinata’s mind, dissolving his sudden fear, and he lifted Kageyama's face to look at his, the words coming out of his mouth before his nerves could stop him. 

‘Y-yes please! I’ve actually, err… liked you… for a while.’

Kageyama’s mouth fell open slightly. ‘You have?’

Hinata nodded, blushing. 

‘Me too,’ Kageyama continued, sounding breathless, as though Hinata’s confession had knocked the air right out of him.

They stared at each other, marvelling at this simple yet world-changing revelation. 

Smiling hesitantly, Kageyama reached out and pulled Hinata towards him by the drawstrings of his hoodie, kissing him softly. Hinata melted into it, his arms encircling Kageyama’s neck, completely overwhelmed by how happy he felt. 

When they finally broke away, Hinata fiddled absentmindedly with the hem of Kageyama’s sweater. ‘So, what now?’

Kageyama flattened his hair, looking thoughtful. ‘What do people normally do?’

‘Umm we could maybe… go on a date? Ennoshita said there’s that new theme park coming to the town over, we could go?’

Kageyama nodded, then grinned at a sudden thought. ‘Wait, will they even let you on the big rides?’ 

Hinata punched Kageyama’s chest lightly. ‘Of course they would, idiot.’ But he was grinning. ‘Anyway, bet I can handle more rollercoasters than you.’

Kageyama looked up at him, eyes alight with the challenge, and maybe something else. ‘You’re on.’

Hinata smiled, feeling satisfied, and fell back so his face was pressed against Kageyama’s chest, feeling the rhythmic beats of his heart and his soft breathing. Kageyama’s arms came up around him, his head resting on top of Hinata’s.

And something clicked into place from the conversation earlier that evening. Hinata hadn’t ever thought about wanting to find the perfect partner, the perfect person to spend his days with, because he’d already found that person long ago, in Kageyama.


End file.
